Jorne
Jorne Williams currently resides in the town of Derby, County of Stafford, Kingdom of England. Early Years Jorne Williams was born in the autumn of 1434 in a small village west of Nottingham. His mother, who's identity has yet been discovered, had died as a result of the childbirth and his father, out of panic, left Jorne in the care of a group of monks in northern Derbyshire. The monks treated Jorne as their own child and taught him various aspects of life. While encouraging him to continue on the path of the monastic life, Jorne departed the monastery around the age of eighteen to set out on his own path. Mature Years Jorne had managed to purchase a small shanty in the nearby village of Derby. Unsure of where to begin, he started with working in the nearby gold mine earning an honest wage and first sense of actual employment. With all the money he had saved, he purchased a couple of corn fields and produced hundreds if not thousands of bags of corn for all the locals to eat. As time grew on, he opened a forgery named the "Derby Defense", however, it ran rather unsuccessfully so Jorne converted it into a bakery yet retained the name. In the late 1456 or early 1457, Jorne received a letter from his father, Andrew Williams who was living in the nearby town of Lichfield. The letter explained what happened to his mother and the complications of his birth, he further explained of his immaturity and youth as to why he left him with the monks. Regardless of the surge of emotions, Jorne was the illegitimate child of Andrew Williams and later met his two half-brothers, Alamothih and Benjamin who then went on the restore the Williams Estate and search for the lost family. In the summer of 1457, Jorne moved to the city of Stafford along with his half-brother, Alamothih with hopes of restoring activity and opened his own Mill. From there he finally established his granted, Barony of Newport. However, conditions were rough and the sight of an empty tavern day after day eventually placed stress and pressure on Jorne and discouraged him into returning to Derby with hopes of a better life and marriage. Political Career Council XI Jorne was attracted to the political aspect of life as he was never really taught much about it through his time in the monastery. The monks rarely spoke of anything political, but this only generated a further interest in Jorne wanting to understand it. Making quick friends with the Mayor of Derby, Tuesday Miller '''and the Chief Mentor of Derby, '''Girls8539, he joined the Town Council of Derby and offered his opinions on many issues and also was granted a seat in the Stafford County Parliament. Spotting his keen interest in politics, Tuesday placed Jorne as a participant on her list for the upcoming County Council XI elections, the Stafford Independents. The elections concluded and the opposite party, the English Coalition had managed to secure the majority of votes yet Jorne still landed a spot on Council. Excited but inexperienced, Jorne offered to assist anywhere he felt he was capable of doing and preferred a more mathematical job as numbers was his specialty which landed him the position of Mines Superintendent. As time passed, the Council became shadier and shadier and Tuesday eventually confided to Jorne of her affiliation to the pronounced criminal syndicate, the Wolves of Sherwood and of a secret plot to seize the County of Stafford. Jorne, a moral man raised by monks yet mentored and befriended by the corrupted noblewoman, was placed in a conflict of loyalty between the County and his good friend and mentor. Torn apart by the choice, he finally unveiled Tuesday's affiliation and plan to other members of Council, however, things only became increasingly shady as several other Councilors had unveiled their affiliation to the Wolves of Sherwood and then went their separate ways. Council XII As the elections for Council XII were soon, one of the Councilors who did note Jorne's loyalty was the sitting Count at the time, Alamothih Williams. Jorne joined the English Coalition and was granted the eighth slot on Alamothih's list. The election concluded and the English Coalition did not receive the majority required to ensure Jorne a seat on Council. Jorne began to focus more on Derby, since Tuesday had left the town was under the care of the previous Chief Mentor, Girls8539. Jorne entered into the next election and competed against what would become one of his favorite political friend and enemy, Slon. The elections were quite the vocal event with Jorne barely managing to secure a majority. Jorne would continue as Mayor of Derby '''for four months. Halfway into the Council term, Alamothih informed Jorne that he was planning on resigning to take a break from Council which would place Jorne on Council and was granted the position of '''Trade Minister. However, it was against the law to hold both the office of Trade Minister and Mayor at the same time which caused a public uproar from some of Stafford's citizens. The sitting Judge, Artur Le Breton, then held a vote in Council on whether Jorne should be tried for a moderate crime or a high crime in which the vote was unanimously in favor of a moderate sentence. Jorne was fined 10 pounds for the incident and was switched to the Mines Superintendent office again. Council XIII Still within the English Coalition, the approach of the thirteenth Council election had spun the political wheels again. Salter de Balboa, had returned from a long vacation and offered to head the list offering Jorne the eleventh slot on the list. Displeased with the Council list and interested in maintaining a two-list election, Gabrielle de Grey formed another list known as the Non-Partisan Knots. Realizing that Jorne would never be placed on Council on the eleventh slot, Gabrielle offered Jorne the second slot on the NPK list which forced Jorne to switch lists angering Salter. Although at the time, Jorne had not renounced his affiliation to the English Coalition the core values of the Stafford Independents burned bright inside and refused to conform to a political party platform. Salter had been acknowledged as the Count, in which Jorne in the later part of the term operated well as a Trade Minister for Stafford and eventually earned back Salter's favor which would come useful in the next Council. Also during this term, Jorne became good friends with Cruzincat and motivated her into participating in the Regency elections. Cruzincat went on to eventually winning the Regency elections and announced Jorne as a Privy Councilor Council XIV The opportunity for a two-list election did not bode so well during the Council XIV elections with Salter, once again, heading the only list yet had granted Jorne a slot for his great performance in Council. While it was Salter's own list, the member were not so keen of his ducal skills, the Council felt that his policies and ideologies were not truly in-line with Stafford core values and beliefs which resulted in the acknowledgment of Kenrich, as Count. Jorne also was interested in the position at the time, but after a delayed vote due to an inconclusive majority, Jorne lended his support to Kenrich so the Council could move on. During the term, Jorne worked in the new office as Public Prosecutor'''in which he was contacted by the Public Prosecutor of Somerset, '''Allikath '''with a warrant for the arrest of several members of the Wolves of Sherwood for their involvement in the recent raid on the town of Gloucester. Jorne initially lodged the cases and when requested Allikath for the bills of indictment, nothing was produced. After about a week of time and additional requests, Jorne requested the sitting Judge, Salter to dismiss the charges. By then, Salter had become infuriated with how Council operated and resigned which the cases were turned to then, Alamothih who dismissed the charges. Also during this time, Jorne had moved to the capitol city of Stafford, Stafford in hopes to restore activity to the long inactive town. As a result, he resigned from his position on the Derby Town Council and quickly joined the '''Town Council of Stafford. Jewbeard had been elected Regent and opened applications for Privy Council, in which, Jorne applied and was granted the position of Royal Secretary, the taste of his application also garnered the attention of HRH Cruzincat who would then renounce their friendship. Council XV With the inactivity of the English Coalition and Salter's withdrawal to Chester, it was unsure who was to run in the fifteenth Council election. Now friend of Jorne's, Slon began recruiting for a list of independents to run for Council and offered Jorne a slot on the list. Jorne accepted and with no opposition, the full list had been placed on Council. Arthur Loxley turned his name in for the ducal seat and won acknowledgment unanimously. Jorne was granted the position of Captain which has been quite the challenge for him. The first Stafford War Games had began and as Captain, Jorne was placed as the General of the Stafford Red Team 1st Div. Also during this term, Jorne had resigned from his position on Privy Council due to a feeling of the inability to do the position justice due to the composite work of various offices he held.